rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Rick Sanchez
I " ", is an alternate version of Rick Sanchez who appears in "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind" as the secondary antagonist and mechanical puppet of Evil Morty. Appearance looked identical to most Ricks, except that his shirt was black instead of light blue, his eyes had dark circles underneath, and his lips had a scar going across it. Personality Almost nothing is known about Evil Rick's personality or intentions, and it is not clear if he shares Evil Morty's goals. According to Roiland and Harmon, was an organic Rick with cybernetic implants (as opposed to a full robot), and none of his words or actions were carried out at his own will; they were all Evil Morty's doing. Evil Morty was torturing other Mortys through "Evil Rick" in order to create hatred towards all Ricks. Biography Evil Rick and Evil Morty began to murder Ricks and abduct hundreds of Mortys from multiple dimensions. The Mortys were imprisoned in a dimension of Evil Rick's design, with many of them hooked up to torture apparatuses so the "Morty waves" caused by the pain would hide from the Citadel of Ricks. In "Close Rick-Counters of Rick Kind", Rick Sanchez of C-137 is accused and convicted by the Council of Ricks, framed the actions committed by Evil Morty and his Rick puppet. Rick, however manages to escape with Morty and begins tracking the "Evil Rick" responsible down. After capturing Rick and Morty, who managed to find his dimensional lair, "Evil Rick" explains to Rick that he intends to download the contents of Rick's brain and subsequently kill him. While viewing the memories during the download, Evil Rick mocks Rick's apparent fondness to his Morty, stating that Ricks don't care about Mortys. The imprisoned Mortys broke free, having found the courage to oppose "Evil Rick:. The Mortys over-powered all of his minions and bludgeoned Evil Rick to death. The Mortys kept beating Evil Rick's corpse until the Citadel's militia and the Council of Ricks arrived and calmed them down. After his death, the Citadel's medical examiners opened his head to discover that he was controlled remotely through the sophisticated technology wired into his brain. It is revealed to the audience, but not the Council of Ricks, that the receiver which controlled "Evil Rick" was linked to a transmitter inside the eyepatch worn by Evil Morty. Evil Morty had been literally using Evil Rick, and every word that came out of Evil Rick's mouth was actually Evil Morty talking through him. Evil Morty removes the eyepatch transmitter and crushes it under his shoe in order to blend in with the other Rickless Mortys. A photograph of Evil Rick under the control of Evil Morty is later seen in "Tales From The Citadel". ''Pocket Moty’s'' Gallery S3e7 ooh snap EVIL MORTY.png image5.PNG|Evil Rick's Battle encounter dialogue 1/2 from Pocket Mortys image6.PNG|Evil Rick's Battle encounter dialogue 2/2 image7.PNG|Challenged by Evil Rick! image8.PNG|Evil Rick's defeated dialogue Trivia Evil Rick's brain control technology can be compared to the Necro Soldier technology from Battle Angel Alita: Mars Chronicle. * (While it's most likely completely coincidental, it's possible that one inspired the other.) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ricks Category:Suicide Category:Killed by Morty Category:Robots